


Mine

by NatMadness



Series: Daddy Kink [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Marking, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMadness/pseuds/NatMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard can't stop thinking about Frank at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I am so grateful by your response in the first work that I wrote another one as a thank you. I hope you like it!

It has been two days since Frank's confession and Gerard is at work trying to concentrate doodling on some stray papers that are on his desk, the thing is, he can't stop thinking about that night and how hot that was, with Frank calling him that and losing it completely. He thanks himself for choosing a closed desk because he has a giant boner right now and he wouldn't want the secretary to see it, thank you very much. Today Frank is home because he had a day off from work and Gerard's cursing his luck, they could be doing so many things right now, but no, he has to work.

After trying to calm his thoughts down for an hour and not succeding he looks at the clock and sees he ends up in an hour, but because he is seriously desperate and really needs his boyfriend right now he packs his stuff and locks his office, covering his crotch as much as he can without being suspicious to the people around him.

"You're gone this early?" Sam, the secretary, says.

"Yeah, my head's killing me and the paperwork is making me dizzy, have a good night, Sam" Gerard answers, already walking to the elevator.

"You too, drink some tea" He hears Sam say before the elevator doors close.

He practically runs to where his car is parked and gets in, turning it on and definitely not thinking about Frank's mouth.

**

When he gets home he opens the door and hears Frank laughing at something on the TV, he locks the door behind him and goes to the living room, not even saying hi and straddling Frank then giving him a hug and kissing the back of his ear and neck. Frank seems startled at first but then relaxes and sighs.

"Hi, baby, you're home early" Frank says, hugging him back and humming, passing a hand through Gerard's hair.

Gerard moans and says right by Frank's ear "I couldn't take my mind off of you all day, Frankie. Been thinking about that night and had to come home before I stuck my hand down my pants right there in the office" and then he's kissing Frank's cheek, going for his mouth.

They kiss until they have to come up for air and Frank humms "you want me to a be your good boy tonight, daddy?"

That makes Gerard groan and rutt against Frank's leg "Fuck yeah, baby, c'mon" he grabs Frank's hand and leads him to their bedroom. _ **  
**_

Frank's so excited for this, if he had known Gerard was going to be like this he would've told him a long time ago, now he's pushing Frank against their bedroom wall and kissing him hard and then dragging him to their bed and Frank sits ont the bed and starts fumbling with Gerard's bat belt -as much as he likes it it's fucking terrible for rapid undressing- and Gerard's caressing Frank's face and pushing his hair back and talking pure filth.

"Fuck, Frankie suck my cock I love your mouth so much I can't wait to be inside you pretty ass" And Frank grunts while pulling Gerard's pants down roughly, trying to take them off completely, but Gerard grabs his face with both his hands and makes Frank look at him and says to leave it like that, he can't wait any longer, and Frank just moans and puts his own hands over Gerard's and watcheshis face as he realizes what he means.

"Hmm you want me to fuck you pretty mouth, boy?"

"Please Daddy I need it, be rough with me" Frank says as he looks up with a not-so-innocent expression.

"Fuck, open up, baby. Get it slick for your ass, I'm gonna fuck you so good you'll have to call in sick tomorrow" Gerard says as he guides Frank's mouth forward, moaning at the sight and feeling of Frank licking the tip and kissing it, then going down with his mouth ajar, letting Gerard do whatever he likes with him, moaning and trying to supress his gag reflex when he goes too far in.

Frank's a mess, his face is half covered by a mix of his own spit and Gerard's precum, his jaw hurts a little and Gerard's pushing his cock down his throat too many times, but he doesn't care, he loves it, loves hearing Gerard telling him how good he is with his mouth and how beautiful he looks with his mouth around his cock. He feels his head being pulled back and he whines, just to hear Gerard say "Undress for me, want to see you"

He takes his shirt off and grabs the hem of his sweatpants and pushes them down along with his underwear, when he looks up he sees Gerard finishing taking his socks off and he lays higher up in the bed.

Gerard climbs up over Frank and starts kissing up his belly to his neck and mouth, and the kiss is mostly teeth and tongues and they love it, then he kisses the corner of Frank's mouth, his cheek, his neck, and Frank's is just there with his eyes closed, taking what he gives him. 

Frank feels how Gerard pays attention to his shoulders, keeps kissing and licking his collarbone and takes time to kiss each nipple, passing his teeth lightly over the flame tattooed on his chest, his hands caressing his sides and resting on his hips, just to grab his legs and push them up; he starts kissing down his inner thigh and reaches his penis, licking from his balls to the tip and Frank whimpers, "daddy" he whispers.

"You taste so good, baby" Gerard says, his voice low and wanting. Frank opens his mouth to answer but all he does is moan suddenly because Gerard started to lick his hole, his hands grabbing the back of Frank's thighs and moving down to his cheeks, spreding them to have more space, he's going over Frank's ass, teasing the entrance and rubbing the tip around it.

"Daddy, f-fuck please I need it so bad, ah-please open me up, oh-you're tongue's so good p-please d-daddy" Frank is half moaning half whimpering by now and he almost shouts when he feels Gerard's tongue enter him, going in and out, fucking him good but it's not enough and he's going to plead for more when he feels Gerard's fingers at the corner of his mouth and he goes for it, he grabs his hand and licks three fingers at the same time and he can hear and  _feel, -oh my god-_ Gerard moaning against his ass and then he's taking his fingers out of Frank's mouth and entering one in his hole with his tongue still in and Frank whrites and says "More, please, more" and Gerard doesn't want to wait so he takes his tongue out and adds two more fingers at once and Frank half-screams. Gerard keeps fucking him with his fingers, kissing his thigh and saying reassurance words while Frank moans and whines.

"I'm ready, daddy, fuck me, fuck me, I want you to fu-uck me, daddy" Frank doesn't even understand how he can speak right now, he's so gone, he's blind, he's nothing but mouth and ass and dick.

Gerard takes his fingers out and jacks himself, making sure to slick his cock good so he doesn't hurt Frank, he hears Frank whine, whispering a little "daddy" and that's it, he lines himself with Frank and starts to push in, Frank doesn't give any signs of discomfort so he goes a little faster; when he's all in he looks at Frank and the fucker is smiling, he looks so beautiful, covered in sweat and looking like this is all he wants in life, and Gerard prays it is because that's what  _he_ wants. He starts to pull out and when all he has inside frank is the tip he goes in full force and watches Frank furrow his eyebrows, his mouth forming an "O"  and his chest rising from the matteress. He thrust hard, just to see him do it again.

Gerard kisses him and Frank follows, kissing back and putting his arms around his neck, pulling at his hair and stops kissing to plead "harder, f-fuck, faster"

"Hmm, I didn't hear you, what did you say?" Gerard replies with an authoritative voice and Frank gets it.

" _Please, daddy, please"_ Frank says and Gerard has to comply, he feels Frank trying to touch himself and stops him, hearing him whine.

"You're coming from me fucking you alone. Understand?"

Frank's a moaning mess. "Yes,  _sir_ "

Gerard is trying to keep himself from cumming before Frank, he wants to feel him constrict against his cock and then he's going to let himself go.

The only sound in the room are grunts, moans, broken whimpers and skins against skin, Gerard's whispering, panting "Yeah, baby, c'mon, cum for daddy, you're so beautiful, look at you all messed up for me, nobody sees you like this, nobody knows how much of a whiner you are, always wanting more and more,  _fuck,_ I love you so much, Frankie, you're mine, only mine". He gives the last five thrusts, all aimed at Frank's prostate and feels him cuming and hears him shout, he gets cum all over both their stomachs and Gerard fucks him through it. He's about to let himself cum when Frank grabs his hips to stop him.

"Daddy, come in my face, mark me, please, I want to taste you again" He says.

Gerard has to repeat his words in his mind, Frank has never liked that, but he won't say no, he's gonna take the chance Frank's giving him, he pulls out and lets Frank's legs drop to his sides, then walks with his knees to Frank's face and starts jacking himself off over him, Frank looks debauched, eyes half-open and mouth in a smile, blinking and looking up at him. He cums then, grunting Frank's name and looking how his cum hits his boyfriend's pretty face, Frank grabs his cock and licks the tip, puts his mouth around it and sucks lightly, pulling every bit of Gerard's release and swalowing that, Gerard's cum still in his face.

Frank closes his eyes and rests his head on the matteress, then he feels Gerard pass his hand through his hair and get off him, just to lay beside him. He turns and puts his hand over Gerard's chest and intertlace their legs, his eyes opening. Gerard's watching him and smiles.

"You look cute with cum all over your face" Gerard says, smirking.

"Oh, shut up" He answers, but he's grinning. Then he kisses Gerard and purposely turns his face and rubs his cheek on Gerard's face, laughing at Gerard's gasp and face of indignation.

"Frank!"

He's full-on laughing now, he can't stop even when he sees Gerard's face of disapproval, he's still smiling when he pecks Gerard's lips and sits up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"C'mon we're not sleeping like this"

Gerard asks "what?" confused and Frank laughs, telling him they have to take a shower. 

"Nooo, Frankie, don't make me" He whines, but lets Frank pull him up to his feet.

"I bought that shampoo you like, the one that smells like strawberry"

"No, I don't wanna" Gerard pouts.

"You're like a big baby, what do you think about a shower blowjob, hm?" Frank asks, raising his eyebrows.

Gerard looks at him for a moment and then lets him drag him to the bathroom, not even annoyed at Frank's laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me if it was too much. (I feel like it was)


End file.
